Militärparade
Von Reisende. F. J. L. Meyer. 1801 Paris. Mehr jedoch als alle diese Feste, schien dem jungen Könige die schöne Musterung der KonsularGarden, die grosse Parade genannt, welche Bonaparte am fünften Tage jeder Dekade auf dem Vorhofe des RegierungsPallast (TuillerienSchloss) hält, zu gefallen. Wirklich lässt dieses höchst glänzende Schauspiel alles, was militairische Pracht aufbieten kan, hinter sich zurük. Die Konsular-Garden sind, man darf es behaupten, die schönsten Regimenter zu Fuss und zu Pferd, unter den europäischen Armeen, schlanke, sechfusshohe Männer im kraftvollen Alter, ausgesucht aus den Heeren der Republik, von martialischem Ansehen, das durch der äussern Anstand, den eine sorgfältige Erziehung und Bildung giebt, gemildert ist. Bei der Auswahl der Garden ist auf ihre Geburt von Aeltern aus dem wohlhabenden Mittelstande des Bürgers Rüksicht genommen, und die Stellen werden von guten Familien für ihre Söhne sehr gesucht. Sie scheinen, mögte man sagen, alle von einem Stamm sich gleichende Söhne einer Familie zu seyn: eine Täuschung, welche der sich ähnliche Anstand, das urbane Betragen und die gleichen Formen, worein sie geworfen sind, bewirkt. Man sieht es ihnen an, dass die die vorzüglich begünstigten Söhne des Vaterlandes und seines Oberhauptes sind, auch Bonaparte kann auf ihre Anhänglichkeit und Treue rechnen. Ihre Uniform ist von feinem blauem Tuch, mit weissen Aufschlägen und Unterkleidern; eine hohe Bärenmütze dekt den Kopf bis tief auf die Augen; mit dem starken schwarzen Backenbart ist der Untertheil des Gesichts halb bedekt; das Seitengewehr tragen sie an einem schmalen weisen Schultergehänge, die ganze Kleidung mit Wäsche und weissen Kamaschen ist glänzend reinlich. -- Das sind die Personen in dem militairischem Prachtschauspiel der wöchentlichen Parade. Ich sah sie aus den Fenstern des Tuillerienschlosses, wo ich vermittelst meiner von dem Minister Talleyrand unterzeichneten sogenannten Hospitalitätskarte, in den Konsularischen Audienzsaal eingelassen ward. Diese zierliche Karte, ein Hauptschlüssel und sicheres Geleit bei allen Vorfällen in Paris, trägt den Stempel des in Kupfer gestochenen Bildes der Republik und zur Unterschrift: jus gentium. Die andre mit dem Namen des Inhabers ausgefüllte Seite hat zur Unterschrift: respect au droit des gens (Achtung für das Völkerrecht). Bei irgend einer directen oder indirekten Bekanntschaft mit dem Minister der auswärtigen Verhältnisse, erhält man leicht eine solche Karte bloss als Fremder, auch ohne öffentlichen Karakter. Sie ist bei vielen Gelegenheiten von grossem Nutzen, und wird von allen Aufsehern, Thürhütern und Schildwachen, vorzugsweise für den Inhaber, geachtet. Auch zum Einlass in das Tuillerienschloss am Paradetage, überhebt diese Karte das oft mühsame Nachsuchen von Billeten, welche dann von den Offizieren des Generalstabs der Konsulargarde vertheilt werden. Um das schöne Schauspiel ganz zu geniessen, und alle Vorbereitungen dazu, mit dem prächtigen Aufzug des GeneralStabes, und vor allen, um das bewunderte Oberhaupt der Republik in der Nähe zu sehen, muss man an diesem Tage in dem Schlosse selbst seyn. Gegen eilf Uhr fieng der Einzug des in Paris versammelten Regiments der KonsularGarden zu Fuss und zu Pferde und des andern beorderten Militairs mit klingendem Spiel durch das Gitterthor des Karouzelplazes an. Um Mittag standen etwa fünftausend Mann vor dem Schloss aufmarschirt, der erste Konsul gieng von der Generalität begleitet aus seinen innern Zimmern zwischen doppelten Reihen von Garden durch die Säle, die Treppe hinab, und bestieg unter dem grossen Portal sein Pferd, einen schönen Schimmel, den er von dem König von Spanien zum Geschenk erhalten hat. Im Gefolge der Generalität und einiger Leibtrabanten durchritt er die Reihen, stellte sich dann dem Hauptportal gegenüber, und lies die Garden vorbeiziehen, und besonders von dem schönen Korps der reitenden Artillerie, worin er vordem diente, und es daher besonders liebt, einige Kriegsübungen zu machen. -- Während des Paraderitts des ersten Konsuls musizirte das trefliche HautboistenChor der Garde, das aus sechzig auserlesenen Leuten besteht. Ich erinnere mich nie eine schönere Feldmusik als die rauschende Kriegssymphonie dieses Chors gehört zu haben. -- Unter Bonaparte's Trabanten zeichnet sich der Bekannte Mameluk Rustan in seiner Landestracht aus. Bonaparte brachte ihn mit aus Aegypten, wo er ihm einmal das Leben gerettet haben soll, und Rustan ist jezt von seinem geliebten Gebieter unzertrennlich. Durch sein Aeusseres zeichnet der Mameluk sich nicht aus; ein breite unbedeutende Araber Physiognomie. Sein fröhlicher Humor und seine Anhänglichkeit an seinen Herrn machen ihn zum Liebling der Familie. Ich sah sein Bildniss von Mlle Beauharnois nach dem Leben treflich gezeichnet. Auf der Parade tummelte sich der begünstigte Rustan auf seinem arabischen Klepper zwischen dem Generalsgefolge des Konsuls. Das Maöuvre der Garden geschieht mit vieler Präcision und Schnelligkeit; nur in den Schwenkungen, sowohl der Kavallerie, als auch der Infanterie, vermischt man noch preussische Taktik. -- Gegen zwei Uhr war die Parade geendigt, die Garden zogen durch das rechte Seitengitter des Schlossplazes wieder in ihre Quartiere, und der Konsul gieng in seine Zimmer zurük, um die gewöhnliche MilitairAudienz zu halten. Von Reisende.. Francis William Blagdon. Paris, den 7. Novb. 1801. Endlich ist meine Ungeduld befriedigt: ich habe Bonaparte gesehen. Wie ich schon in meinem vorigen Briefe anführte, so war gestern am sechsten der Tag der großen Parade. Jetzt wird sie nur jedesmal den funfzehnten jedes Monats des republikanischen Jahres gehalten. Der Ort, wo man dieß militairische Schauspiel sieht, ist der Hof des Schlosses der Tuilerien; man hat ihn, wie ich bereits bemerkt habe, mit einer niedrigen Mauer eingefaßt, worauf ein schönes eisernes Gitter steht. Durch die Güte meiner Freunde hatte ich die Erlaubniß erhalten, entweder in das Schloß selbst, oder in das Hotel des Staatssecretairs, Bürgers Maret, geführt zu werden; letzteres stößt an das Schloß an und da es einen rechten Winkel mit ihm macht, so übersieht man vor dort aus den Hof, worauf die Truppen versammelt sind, gänzlich. Man sagte mit, ich würde im Palais selbst, wegen der großen Menge Menschen, keine Gelegenheit haben, die Parade zusehen, wenn ich nicht zwey oder drey Stunden vorher, ehe sie anfinge, eine Stelle beym Fenster nähme, indeß ich aus dem Hotel des Anblicks ohne Unruhe und Stöhrung genießen könnte. Als ich überlegte, daß der Verlauf von einem Monat, indem er bedeutende Veränderung im Wetter hervor brächte, die Parade lange nicht so brillant und anziehend machen könnte, und ein solches Anerbieten mit vielleicht nicht zum zweitenmale gemachte werden würde, entschloß ich mich, das Hotel des Bürgers Maret vorzuziehen. In Begleitung dessen, von dem ich eingeführt wurde, begab ich mich bald zwölf Uhr dort hin, und hatte gewiß Ursach, mit meiner Wahl zufrieden zu seyn. Ich kam in ein hübsches Zimmer im ersten Stockwerk, und fand dort die Fenster, zum Theil, von einigen liebenswürdigen Frauenzimmer besetzt. Als ich den Damen mein Compliment gemacht hatte, ließ ich mich mit einem Officier höhern Ranges, einem meiner Bekannten, der mich hinauf geführt hatte, in ein Gespräch ein; und er gab mir folgende Auskunft über die große monatliche Parade. Den funfzehnten jedes Monats läßt der erste Consul, so wie die, welche in Paris in Garnison liegen, oder auch solche die zufällig durch die Hauptstadt gehen, die Revue passiren. Die Consular-Garde besteht aus zwey Batallionen Grenadiers zu Fuß, zwey Bataillonen leichter Infanterie, einem Regimente Grenadiers zu Pferde, einem Regiment berittener Jäger oder Guiden, und aus zweyen Compagnien reitender Artillerie. Diese Truppen zusammen mögen zwischen sechs und sieben tausend Mann betragen; es ist indeß jetzt in Ueberlegung genommen, sie mit einer Schwadron Mammelucken mit Griechen und Syrern untermischt, zu vermehren, welche arabische Pferde reiten sollen. Diese Garde ziehet ausschließlich bey dem Schlosse der Tuilerien, und zu La Malmaison, Bonapartes Landsitz, auf die Wache; die dient auch zur militairischen Bedeckung der Consuln. General Lasnes kommandirt sie jetzt: indeß, soll, wie es jetzt heißt, eine andere Einrichtung getroffen werden. Die Consulargarde soll bald keinen andern Chef als den ersten Consul selbst haben, und unter ihm sollen vier Generals abwechselnd kommandiren; nämlich einer von der Infanterie, einer von der Cavallerie, einer von der Artillerie, und einer von den Ingenieurs; man sagt, die Wahl sey auf folgende Officiers, Bessières, Davonst, Soult und Songis gefallen. Die Garnison (so nennt man sie) von Paris ist nicht immer gleich stark. In diesem Augenblick besteht sie aus drey Halbbrigaden Linientruppen, einer Halbbrigade leichter Infanterie, einem Regiment Dragoner, zwey Brigaden Veteranen, der Gendarmerie zu Pferde, und einem neuen Corps sehr schöner Gendarmerie sowohl zu Pferde als zu Fuß, welche der Brigadechef Savary, Adjudant des ersten Consuls, kommandirt. Diese Garnison mag sich auf 15,000 Mann belaufen. Nach einer vor kurzem erlassenen Verordnung darf sich niemand weder zu Pferde, noch zu Fuß, mit Ausnahme der Staabsofficiere, welche die Wache haben, innerhalb des Gitters des Hofes aufhalten. Indeß gehet man in die Zimmer der Tuilerien mittelst Billets, die der Gouverneur des Schlosses an eine gewisse Anzahl Personen vertheilt. Die Truppen marschirten, indeß daß mein Freund so gefällig war, mir obige Nachrichten mitzutheilen, immer fort in den Hof, bis er so voll war, daß es beym ersten Anblick unmöglich schien, sich bewegen, noch weniger also manoeuvriren zu können. Der Morgen war sehr schön; die Sonne schien in völligem Glanze, und die goldenen und silbernen Tressen, so wie auch die Stickerey auf den Uniformen der Offiziers und auf den Schavracken ihrer Pferde, und endlich ihre gezogenen Säbel glänzten außerordentlich. Der Zulauf des Volkes, außerhalb des Gitters war erstaunlich groß; kurz jeder Fleck oder jedes Gebäude, selbst die Mauern und Balken der Häuser, welche grade demolirt wurden, und wovon man nur eine vorübergehende Ansicht der Parade erlangen konnte, waren von Zuschauern gedrängt voll. -- Um zwölf Uhr waren alle Truppen in treflicher Ordnung aufgestellt, und gewährten, wie Sie sich denken können, einen großen Anblick. Ich habe nie schönere Leute, als die Grenadiers von der Consulargarde gesehen; indeß ist vielleicht die Gewohnheit, unsere Truppen in kurzen Kamisölern zu sehen, daran Schuld, daß es mit schien, als wenn die erstaunliche Länge ihrer Kleidung ihnen etwas von ihrem militairischen Ansehen nähme. Die Pferde, meistens von normännischer Race, konnten weder in Hinsicht des Baues nach ihrer Figur, mit unsern englischen verglichen werden: indeß, so schlecht und rauh auch gewöhnlich ihr Ansehen ist, so höre ich, können sie doch viele Fatiguen und einen Mangel an nothwendigen Dingen aushalten, der unsere, nicht so abgehärtete Cavallerie, zum Dienst bald untauglich machen würde. Daß sie geschwind und sicher sind, davon habe ich mich selbst überzeugt, denn nicht ein einziges stolperte in allen den schnellen Umwendungen und Evolutionen in dem engen Raum. Sie machten wahrlich einen auffallenden Kontrast mit dem schönen weißen Pferde, welcher herum geführt wurde, bis der erste Consul ankam. Die sowohl zahlreiche als ausgesuchte Bande von der Consular-Garde spielte immer fort kriegerische Stücke, bis, nachdem die Fahnen aus dem Schlosse unter der Bedeckung eines Officiers und eines kleinen Detaschements gebracht waren, aux champs getrommelt wurde, und die Truppen präsentirten alsdann das Gewehr wie man sie an ihre gehörige Plätze ablieferte. Kurz nachher ward das ungeduldige Roß, dessen ich eben erwähnte, vor die Treppe des großen Vorsaals des Schlosses geführt. Ich richtete meine Augen immerfort auf jenen Fleck, und die Gewandheit, die man an Bonaparte wahrnahm, als er aufs Pferd stieg, war so groß, daß er, nach den Worten von Shakspeare schier ::"Rise from the ground like feathered Mercury ::"And vaulted with such ease into his seat, ::"As il an angel dropp'd down from the clouds ::"To turn and wind a fiery Pegasus, ::"And witch the world with noble horsemanship." (sich vom Boden, gleich dem beflügelten Merkur, zu heben, und mit solcher Leichtigkeit in seinen Sitz sprang, als ob ein Engel aus den Wolken gekommen wäre, um einen wilden Pegasus zu drehen und zu wenden und die Welt durch große Reitkunst zu bezaubern.) Er ritt in einem kurzen Gallop fort; sein Adjudant war vor ihm, und neben ihm an der rechten Seite General Lasnes; andere hohe Officiere folgten ihm, hauptsächlich der General, welcher die Garnison von Paris kommandirt, und der, welchen der erste des Districts ist. Bonaparte war in der Consularkleidung von scharlachenem Sammet mit Gold besetzt, und trug einen simplen dreyeckigen Hut mit der Nationalkokarde. Da ich die Absicht habe, ihn genauer zu betrachten, indem ich mich bey der nächsten Parade in den Zimmern des Schlosses einen Platz zu nehmen denke, so will ich von seiner Person jetzt nichts sagen, bis jene Gelegenheit kommt, und mich blos auf das militairische Gepränge einschränken. Nachdem er an den verschiedenen Linien der Infanterie und Cavallerie schnell herunter geritten war, und die Fahnen begrüßt hatte, so wie er bey ihnen vorbey kam, nahm er mit seinem Gefolge und seinem, aus Egypten mitgebrachten Mammelucken eine Stellung in der Mitte als die verschiedenen Corps mit außerordentlicher Munterkeit nach und nach vor ihm defilirten. Das Corps, woraus die Consular-Garde besteht, ging vor der Garnison und allen übrigen voraus: als ich mit deßhalb erkundigte, sagte man mit aber, daß diese Ordnung nicht immer beobachtet würde. Es ist eben außerordentlich als richtig, daß als der vorige Kaiser von Rußland Nachricht von der Errichtung dieser großen Parade erhielt, sie zuerst eine günstige Idee vom ersten Consul bey ihm erregte. Sobald nämlich Paul I. hievon hörte, reif er aus: "Bonaparte ist doch ein großer Mann!" Obwohl der Tag schön war, so endigte sich die Parade doch bald, denn es wurden keine Ehrenwaffen, z. E. Musketen, Pistolen, Säbel, Streitäxte u. s. w. vertheilt, welche sonst der Consul selbst denjenigen Officieren und Soldaten giebt, die sich durch Tapferkeit oder verdienstvolle Handlungen ausgezeichnet haben. Die ganze Ceremonie dauerte nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde, als Bonaparte an dem Orte wieder abstieg, wo er sich zu Pferde gesetzt hatte und in sein Audienzzimmer im Schloß in der Absicht zurück kehrte um dort die Levee zu halten. Ich will künftig Gelegenheit nehmen, von der Etiquette, die hiebey in den Sälen beobachtet wurde, zu reden, und diesen Brief mit der Versicherung schließen, daß Sie bald Nachricht von den dem herannahenden Feste erhalten sollen. Die Parade. 1803 Die große Parade am 15ten eines jeden Monats, verbunden mit den öffentlichen Audienzen, die der erste Consul an diesem Tage den auswärtigen Gesandten und den von ihnen zur Vorstellung angekündigten Fremden giebt, hat hat in den Augen vieler etwas sehr bedeutungsvolles. Sie stellt gewissermassen die französische Regierung, im Begrif den übrigen Mächten Europas ihre, allerdings aufrichtig friedlichen, Gesinnungen zu wiederholen, mit mächtig blinkendem Schwerdt dar, welches strahlend auf das Haupt derer nieder zu fallen droht, die den Frieden zu unterbrechen sich erdreisten sollten. Gewöhnlich versammeln sich die Gesandten vor der Parade und sehen diesem friedlichkriegerischen Schauspiele aus den Fenstern des Schlosses zu. Kein Fremder überhaupt befindet sich in Paris, der nicht Gelegenheit sucht gleichfalls Theil daran zu nehmen, daher diese Fenster, sogar die Dächer aller Häuser, die das prächtige große Viereck vor dem Regierungspallaste umgeben, mit staunenden Zuschauern angefüllt sind. Man sage nicht, daß eine solche Truppenversammlung für viele der fremden Zuschauer kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick sey, daß andere Mächte auch Garden haben, wozu die Mannschaft mit Sorgfalt ausgewählt, an äußerem Glanze den französischen Consulargarden nicht nachstehen. Gesetzt, sie würden von Truppen anderer Mächte im Aeußern sogar übertroffen, so lassen sie doch an innerem Gehalte alles hinter sich zurück, was die neuere Kriegsgeschichte aufzustellen vermag. Man sieht in ihnen keine Miethlinge, die, einen Thron zu beschützen, gleich viel ob den ihres Landesvaters, oder eines fremden Prinzen, ihr Leben für eine handvoll Geld feil geben, keine Sclaven, die vom väterlichen Heerd mit Gewalt hinweggeschlept, jetzt noch geduldig ihren Rücken einer unmenschlichen Behandlung Preiß geben; im Gegentheil erkennet man in ihnen Bürger des Vaterlandes, wofür sie mehr als einmal bluteten und das sie jetzt noch mit ihren mächtigen Waffen freywillig beschützen, Söhne aus größtentheils wohlhabenden Familien, Leute von Bildung, die anfangs zwar nicht selten wider ihren Willen dem Gesetze der Conscription Gehorsam leisteten, während ihrer Dienstzeit aber das Militair lieb gewannen, und nunmehr, da sie ihrem vorigen Berufe wieder folgen könnten, jenem den Vorzug geben. Man erinnert sich bey ihrem Anblicke der hohen Thaten, wodurch sich das französische Militair in dem letzten Revolutionskriege unsterblich gemacht hat, denn keine Schlacht ist geliefert worden, aus welcher sich hier nicht einige derer befinden, die sich vorzüglich in derselben ausgezeichnet, und dieses Verdienstes wegen im ganzen Heere zu der Consulargarde ausgewählt wurden, vorausgesetzt, daß ihre Moralität mit ihrem würdigen Berufe, die näheren Stützen einer edlen und großen Regierung zu seyn, übereinstimmte. Sechs, acht bis zehntausend dieser Unüberwundenen stehen am Tage der Parade in fünf Linien vor dem Regierungspallaste aufmarschirt, die Infanterie im inneren Einschlusse des Schloßplatzes selbst, und die Cavallerie auf dem sogenannten Carousselplatze, der von ersterem nur durch ein eisernes Gitter abgesondert ist. Mit dem Schlage zwölf steigt Bonaparte zu Pferde, umgeben von seinem Generalstabe und der übrigen Generalität, deren reicher Anzug sehr mit der einfachen Nationaluniform desjenigen contrastirt, auf den nunmehr Aller Augen gerichtet sind. So wie er sich dem rechten Flügel der Infanterie nähert, um die Front zu passiren, stürzen mehrere unter den an der Seite des Schloßplatzes versammelten Zuschauer hervor, und reichen ihm Bittschriften ein, welche er mit dieser ihm eigenen festen Gute empfangt, wodurch dem Bittenden die Hoffnung zugesichert wird, daß sein Gesuch, falls er billig, ihm gewähret werde. Nichts geht seinen scharfen gewohnten Blicke beym Hinunterreiten der Fronte; freylich bemerkt er nicht, ob des einen Soldaten Hemdkragen weiter über die Binde liegt, als des andern, oder ob das Zopfband bey diesem mit einer, und bey jenem mit zwey Nadeln festgesteckt ist; nur durch das Andeuten wesentlicher Mängel, oder Verbesserungen giebt er zu erkennen, daß ihm, als Meister des großen, auch der sogenannte kleine Dienst nicht unbekannt ist. Sehr oft hält er an, und erkundiget sich nach dem Zustande dieses oder jenes seiner Kriegsgefährten, dessen Gesicht bey einer wichtigern Gelegenheit, als der gegenwärtigen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hat. Ein solches Wiedererkennen ist immer von guter Vorbedeutung für den, dem es trift, denn gewöhnlich hat er ein Ehrenzeichen, die größte Belohnung und Glückseligkeit des französischen Soldaten, zur Folge. Wer ihm etwas zu sagen hat, darf austreten, sich ihm nähern, und sein Anliegen vortragen, ohne das Organ mehrerer seiner Obern dazu zu bedürfen. Seine ihm zur Seite reitenden Adjudanten zeichnen den Namen eines jeden auf, der sich bemerklich gemacht, um nach der Parade einen Generalrapport davon zu entwerfen. Dieses häufigen Aufenthalts ungeachtet, geschieht das Passiren der Front mit derjenigen Schnelligkeit, mit welcher alle Geschäfte bey Bonaparte betrieben werden, und er ist nicht sobald vor dem Eingange des Schlosses wieder angekommen, als schon das erste Infanterieregiment im Marsch begriffen ist, um in ganzen Compagnien vor ihm vorbey zu marschiren. Gewöhnlich machen ein Paar Halbbrigaden Linientruppen (denn nicht blos die Garden, sondern der größte Theil der übrigen Pariser Garnison ist bey dieser Musterung versammelt) den Anfang. Ihnen folgen ein Paar Regimenter leichter Infanterie, die sich in ihrem Anzuge von der bekannten Nationaluniform der ersteren, durch kurze blaue Jacken, blauen Pantalons, kurzen schwarzen Gamaschen und einem Caskette von Filz unterscheiden. Ihr leichtes Aeussere und ihre Jugend stimmen ganz mit der Art des Dienstes überein, zowu sie bestimmt sind, und sie schweben gewissermaßen vor den Grenadieren, oder der eigentlichen Consulargarde her, die festeren Schrittes ihnen folgt. Auch diese tragen die Nationaluniform, und es scheint, als ob sie in keiner anderen Tracht so schön sich ausnehmen wurden; nicht als ob ein blauer Rock mit weissen Rabatten und rothen Aufschlägen an sich vorzüglich glänzend ware, sondern weil diese Uniform edel und einfach, ohne alle bunter Besetzung, von sehr feinem Tuche blos als angenommne Farbe desjenigen Staats, den sie so zu sagen neu grundeten, analog mit ihren Heldenphysiognomien und ihren narbenvollen Gesichtern ist, welchen durch eine große Bärenkappe und einen starken Knebelbart, noch eine furchtbare Zierde hinzugefügt wird. Aus diesem vortreflichen Corps ist noch ein anderes, Corps d'Elite genennt, herausgezogen, welches sich durch gelbe Unterkleider und Hüte unterscheidet, den Dienst der ehemaligen Marechaussees verrichtet, und bey dem Vorbeymarsche der Infanterie den Beschluß macht. Die Cavallerie passirt in der nämlichen Ordnung, erst die Linientruppen, die gegenwärtig aus einem Dragoner- einem Reiter- und einem Curassierregimente bestehen, und dann die Garden, wozu außer den Grenadiers à Cheval, aus welchen, wie bey der Infanterie, gleichfalls ein Corps d'Elite ausgezogen ist, noch zweyhundert Mann Mamelucken, ganz in ihrer Nationaltracht, und zwey Regimenter Husaren gehören, wovon das eine dunkelgrüne, das andere blaue Dolimans mit rothen Pelzen und Bärenmützen trägt. Diese Truppen sind so gut beritten, daß selbst Engländer ihren Beyfall darüber zu erkennen gaben, und zugleich von dem Vorurtheile, als sey der französische Reiter nicht Meister seines Pferdes, geheilet werden. Den Beschluß des ganzen macht eine den Husarenregimentern zugestellte Batterie leichter Artillerie, dessen Vollkommenheit nicht erwähnt werden darf, da leicht zu vermuthen steht, daß Bonaparte, als ehemaliger Artillerieofficier, für diese Art Truppen noch eine gewisse Vorliebe hegt, nicht zu gedenken, daß er ihnen die Entscheidung so mancher Schlacht verdankt, die vielleicht minder glorreich für ihn ausgefallen seyn würde, wenn das republikanische Heer, wie einst das monarchische, von dem Willen eines eigensinnigen Cabinets abgehangen hätte, welches trotz aller Vorstellungen erfahrner Generale, und trotz der Beweise, die weiland Preussens Friedrich vom Nutzen dieser Truppen zu Frankreichs Nachtheil aufstellte, doch nicht zu bewegen war, sie bey der französische Armee einzuführen. Dem Beobachter, der diesem Vorbeymarsch in der Nähe zuzusehen Gelegenheit hat, entgeht unstreitig die Freude nicht, die aus den Gesichtern der Schaaren strahlt, so wie sie sich langsamen Schrittes ihrem vergötterten Helden nähern, und ihn mit Zuversicht und Selbstgefühl ins Auge fassen, eben so wenig die Miene des Beyfalls, der Zufriedenheit, des Wohlwollens, ja der Freundschaft, womit dieser Blick von Bonaparte erwidert wird. Gewiß ist keiner unter Allen, der, wenn er tausend Leben zu verlieren hätte, sie nicht willig in diesem Augenblicke für diesen Einzigen unter den Sterblichen hingäbe, von dessen Thaten er so oft Augenzeuge und dessen Gehülfe bey dem großen Werke, sein Vaterland aus dem Verderben zu retten, er war. Dieser Tag ist im eigentlichsten Verstande ein Fest für das Pariser Militair, und weit entfernt es lästig zu finden, die Zubereitungen eines außerordentlichen Putzes jeden Monat zu wiederholen, welchen andere Truppen nur einmal des Jahrs bey ihren Musterungen anwenden, gehen vielmehr Reconvalescenten früher oft aus ihren Krankenbetten hervor, als ihre Gesundheit es erlaubt, um an diesem Tage nicht zurück zu bleiben. Man hat schon das Beyspiel gehabt, daß ein junger Dragoner, der sich berauscht in seine Schwadron stellte, und da er von seinem Officier, als unwürdig, in diesem Zustande vom ersten Consul gesehen zu werden, zurück gewiesen wurde, sich wenig Augenblicke nachher vor Schaam und Verdruß eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagte. -- Wo waren je Soldaten von einem solchen Geiste beseelt? Aber auch in taktischer Hinsicht, erregen diese ehrwürdigen Krieger die Aufmerksamkeit des Kenners. Oft läßt Bonaparte mehrere Regimenter einige Evolutionen ausführen, ehe sie vom Schloßplatze abziehn, und ihre Geschicklichkeit wird dadurch auffallender, daß sie, auf die in dem nämlichen Augenblicke von Bonaparte angeordneten Bewegungen keinesweges vorbereitet seyn konnten. Man sieht eine Ordnung, eine Folgsamkeit, eine Gewandheit, eine Genauigkeit und Schnelligkeit verbunden mit schönem Anstand und Gegenwart des Geistes, welche kein Corporalsstock einzubläuen vermag, und es ist zugleich in die Augen springend, daß dieses, zur Schande unsers Jahrhunderts außer Frankreich noch allenthalben beyn Exerciren der Soldaten übliche Mittel, hier nicht angewandt worden, denn überall blickt der Mensch hervor, nirgends die Maschine. Um überzeugt zu werden, daß nicht ermüdender Zwang und krampfhafte Steifigkeit, sondern natürlicher Anstand des Körpers blos bey der guten Ausführung militairischer Bewegungen erforderlich sey, sehe man hier den unabgerißnen Vormarsch einer ganzen Linie, die genauen Schwenkungen, das richtige Deployiren, oder einen Aufmarsch und die schnelle Richtung einer Linie ohne Beyhilfe der Adjudanten; das ganze steht plötzlich da, wie an einer Schnur gezogen; kein Nachrücken findet weiter Statt, sobald das Wort Halt! ertönt, ja nicht die mindeste Bewegung, und überall herrscht die größte Stille. Sehr oft übernimmt Bonaparte selbst das Commando bey diesen Uebungen, und ein Schlachtgewühl entsteht. Vielleicht ist es eine neue Idee zu einem Manöuvre, die er versuchen will, und es hilft, gewissermaßen als Untergebner, sie mit ausführen. Bald stellte er sich an die Spitze eines Regiments, bald setzte er sich auf die Flügel einer Division, bald giebt er Allignemens zu einer neuen Position, hier holt er einen Trupp Reiter, dort ruft er eine Kanone herbey. Man sieht ihn allenthalben und überall mit dem Eifer, mit der Thätigkeit und dem nämlichen Feuer, welches ihn so sehr characterisirt. Aber dieses Schauspiel dauert selten lange, und er, der sich bey demselben gleich erfahren als General, als Offizier, oder als Soldat zeigte, verschwindet plötzlich, -- um als der mächtigste unter den Regenten Europas, die Huldigung der auswärtigen Gesandten zu empfangen. Quellen und Literatur. *Briefe aus der Hauptstadt und dem Innern Frankreichs, von F. J. L. Meyer Dr. Domherrn in Hamburg. . . Tübingen in der J. G. Cotta'schen Buchhandlung. 1802. *Paris wie es war und wie es ist. Ein Versuch über den vormaligen und heutigen Zustand dieser Hauptstadt in Rücksicht der durch die Revolution darin bewirkten Veränderungen. Nebst einer umständlichen Nachricht von den bedeutendsten National-Anstalten für Wissenschaften und Künste, wie auch von den öffentlichen Gebäuden. In einer Reihe von Briefen eines reisenden Engländers. Aus dem Englischen übersetzt und mit Erläuterungen und einer Einleitung versehen. In drei Theilen. Leipzig bey Gerhard Fleischer dem Jüngern. 1805. *Französische Miscellen Erster Band. Tübingen in der J. G. Cotta'schen Buchhandlung 1803. Kategorie: Kriegskunst